guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Headmaster Vhang
Headmaster Vhang, NPC Headmaster Vhang is the youngest headmaster the Shing Jea Monastery has ever had, and as a result is more than a little arrogant. As a profession trainer, he helps Elementalist students prepare for the world of Cantha. Quests given *Locate Ronsu *Elementalist Insignia *The Stone of the Elements Quests involved in *Speak with Headmaster Vhang (Elementalist) Location *Shing Jea Island **Shing Jea Monastery **Zen Daijun (only during the Zen Daijun mission) *Kaineng City **Divine Path Dialogue In the monastery, if your character is an Elementalist: :"Greetings! I am Headmaster Vhang, the most recently promoted and far and away the youngest of the headmasters here at the monastery. To reach this lofty position, I mastered the skills of an Elementalist in just a few short years, scored perfectly on every Elementalist test, and single-handedly smote the infamous Bog Beast of Bokku. You are fortunate, indeed, for you will be training directly with me." In the monastery, if your character is not an Elementalist: :"Because you are not an Elementalist, it is inconceivable that you might ever achieve the power I hold in even the smallest of my fingers. However, you can at least tell everyone you know that you have met me. Congratulations!" When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"No need to thank me. I know you could not have done it without me." Headmaster Vhang, Shock henchman Profession: Elementalist, specializing in Air Magic Armament: Staff Armor: Elementalist Canthan Armor Headmaster Vhang becomes available for hire as a henchman from the Marketplace onwards. Location *Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except Imperial Sanctum, Raisu Palace, and Vizunah Square (Local Quarter)) Skills used Level 20 * * * * * * * * Evaluation Headmaster Vang can spike quite well with his air magic skills and has good energy management. Use with a water magic Elementalist for maximum effect (even someone with a one or two snares would do). Dialogue :"Not many people are lucky enough to go on an adventure with me. I'm sure you'll treasure this journey for the rest of your life. If you're lucky, maybe I'll save a few of our enemies for you to destroy so you can join in the glory. :What did you need me to do for you?" Quotes Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"Ah, Cantha, how I loathe your stench."'' *''"Do you smell something burning?"'' *''"How the students at the Monastery will get by without me I do not know."'' *''"I know it's hard not to stop and marvel at me, but this is too much."'' Battle quotes: *''"Did you see that? Wow, I'm good!"'' *''"Flee now foe, it is an offer I make only once."'' *''"I was hoping for challenge."'' *''"I'll take care of this one."'' *''"I'll try and save you a few things to kill."'' *''"It's a good thing I'm here to protect everyone."'' *''"Look how scared they are. They must know who I am."'' *''"This is too easy for me. What a bore."'' *''"Was the outcome of this battle ever in doubt?"'' Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Profession trainers (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Shing Jea Monastery Category:Zen Daijun (mission)